nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Wikileaks
] Wikileaks (da leak, "fuga di notizie" in inglese) è un sito internet che dà spazio all'invio di materiale classificato e riservato, in genere documenti di carattere governativo o aziendale, da parte di fonti coperte dall'anonimato. Il progetto si occupa di preservare l'anonimato degli informatori e di tutti coloro che sono implicati nella "fuga di notizie". Wikileaks vuole essere "una versione irrintracciabile di Wikipedia che consenta la pubblicazione e l'analisi di massa di documentazione confidenziale". Lo scopo ultimo è quello della trasparenza da parte dei governi quale garanzia di giustizia, di etica, di una più forte democrazia. Il sito è curato da dissidenti del governo cinese, scienziati, attivisti, giornalisti; i suoi obiettivi primari sono le nazioni dell'ex Unione Sovietica, dell'Africa sub-sahariana e del Medio Oriente. Comunque i cittadini di ogni parte del mondo possono e sono invitati ad inviare materiale "che porti alla luce comportamenti non etici di governi e aziende". Gran parte dello staff del sito, come gli stessi fondatori del progetto, rimangono per ora anonimi. Storia L'esistenza del progetto rimase un segreto fino al gennaio 2007, quando il curatore (editor) di Secrecy News, Steven Aftergood, rivelò di aver ricevuto la richiesta di farvi parte in veste di consulente. Julian Assange, un membro dell'Advisory Board di Wikileaks, affermò che il piano originale prevedeva il lancio del sito per marzo 2007 ma che Wikileaks si trovò impreparato a causa del risalto mediatico scaturito dalla rivelazione anticipata del progetto. Le ricerche su Google relative a Wikileaks passarono da 8 ad oltre un milione nel giro di due settimane. Lo staff afferma di avere in preparazione per la pubblicazione oltre 1.200.000 documenti riservati. Nella seconda metà del 2007 è stata pubblicata una cospicua documentazione, anche di grosso impatto per i media; si va da materiale sull'equipaggiamento militare nella guerra in Afghanistan fino a rivelazioni sulla corruzione in Kenya. La gestione del campo di Guantanamo è uno dei casi più celebri venuti alla conoscenza del grande pubblico grazie a Wikileaks. Nel 2008 il sito è stato chiuso per decisione di un tribunale californiano dietro le pressioni della banca svizzera Julius Baer, ritenutasi diffamata da documenti che l'accusavano di supportare l’evasione fiscale e il riciclaggio di denaro sporco. Il 29 febbraio 2008, lo stesso giudice che lo aveva chiuso, autorizzò la riapertura del sito citando il primo emendamento e questioni riguardo la giurisdizione.Philipp Gollner (29 February 2008). "Judge reverses ruling in Julius Baer leak case". Reuters. http://www.reuters.com/article/internetNews/idUSN2927431720080229. Retrieved 1 March 2008 Il 5 marzo 2008 la banca rinunciò alla causa.Claburn, Thomas (6 March 2008). "Swiss Bank Abandons Lawsuit Against Wikileaks: The wiki had posted financial documents it said proved tax evasion by Bank Julius Baer's clients". InformationWeek. http://www.informationweek.com/management/showArticle.jhtml?articleID=206902154 Una successiva richiesta della banca di bloccare la pubblicazione del sito fu negata."Judge reverses Wikileaks injunction". The Inquirer. 2 March 2008. http://www.theinquirer.net/inquirer/news/1039527/judge-rethinks-wikileaks. Retrieved 23 September 2009 Tecnologia Il sito adopera una versione modificata del software MediaWiki, lo stesso software in uso anche sui server di Ekopedia e di Wikipedia. Ad un anno dal suo lancio, avvenuto nel dicembre 2006, il suo database conta oltre un milione di documenti. Wikileaks è ospitato da PRQ, un Internet service provider svedese. Confiscato il passaporto al fondatore di Wikileaks nel maggio 2010 Il per lungo tempo anonimo fondatore del sito Wikileaks, l'australiano Julian Assange ha avuto il passaporto confiscato a Melbourne, nel maggio 2010. Inoltre il governo australiano si sta preparando ad imporre a Wikileaks un filtro IP che bloccherà l'accesso dall'Australia (simile a quello applicato a The Pirate Bay) Wikileaks founder Julian Assange has passport confiscated Note Collegamenti esterni * www.wikileaks.org * https://secure.wikileaks.org Categoria:Enciclopedie internet Categoria:Siti di informazioni riservate Categoria:Siti web de:Wikileaks en:Wikileaks es:Wikileaks fr:WikiLeaks